Por Você
by Reddo Fuyu
Summary: Por um baixinho que gosto e que me trata como brinquedo. Musica tema da história: Se for para tudo dar errado - Topaz. Musica tema do Luka: O maior idiota do mundo – Topaz. Musica tema do Gui: Me Odeie - Reação em Cadeia.
1. Chapter 1

Hoje o dia estar mais tedioso do que de costume. Me sinto como se estivesse parado no tempo, congelado, parece que só os meus ouvidos estão funcionando, infelizmente. O professor de química não para de falar. Eu não tenho ideia do que é mas é algo sobre ligações coligativas , não estou nem ai .Mesmo que eu esteja ouvindo ,minha capacidade de fazer as palavras fazerem sentido estar falha eu não estou conseguindo assimilar uma frase do que ele diz. Estes últimos horários parecem não ter fim.

Quando o sinal toca me descongelo e saio o mais rápido possível da jaula. Não que eu tivesse algo para fazer, mas a escola é um saco independentemente do que você vai fazer depois. Este é o meu ultimo ano, e estou contando os meses que parecem cada vez mais infinitos. Você tem ideia de quantas aulas tediosas eu já tive que aguentar?

Depois que sair fui até a estação de metrô. Entrei e sentei o mais longe possível dos alunos que frequentavam a mesma jaula que eu. Coloquei o meu discreto fone de ouvido no ultimo volume e me encostei no canto. Uma estação depois alguém sentou do meu lado, ignorei totalmente.

– Vai acabar ficando surdo. -Ele me disse me cutucando. Bem na hora em que a música tinha acabado. Virei-me para ver quem estava me incomodando, foi ai que eu tive uma visão do paraíso. O inferno também estava lá, e esse inferno se chamava boca avermelhada com um discreto piercing no canto me chamando para a perdição o céu era todo o magnifico resto.

– O que? - Eu disse ainda meio abobado com tanta beleza do meu lado.

– Tire o fone. - Disse sorrindo com certeza aquilo era o pecado em carne e osso. Tirei o fone. Neste momento eu já estava dominado por aquela figura. - Você não devia ouvir música assim tão alta, vai acabar ficando surdo.

– E que é você para dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer? - Tudo bem que ele era lindo, mas o que ele tem haver com a minha vida, eu não podia o deixar falar como se fosse a minha mãe.

– Eu sou Guilherme. - Disse abrindo um sorriso ainda mais tentador que todos.

– Hum? - Eu resmunguei.

– E você quem é? - Perguntou.

– Meu nome é Luka.

– Me desculpe a minha intromissão é que o seu fone estava tão alto que parecia estar no alto falante. Só quis te avisar.

– Ah tudo bem. Eu só escuto alto para não ter que ficar ouvindo as pessoas falarem o tempo todo coisas que não me interessam.

– Ah sei você é um antissocial. Mas você tem certeza que quer ser um antissocial surdo?

– Não sou antissocial! - Ok ele tem razão eu sou um antissocial mais não ia ficar admitindo isso assim do nada.

– Eu aposto que você prefere ficar em casa lendo e ouvindo musica a ter que sair e se relacionar com os outros.

– É. - eu sussurrei.

– Eu tinha certeza! - ele sorriu. - Um completo antissocial.

– Eu não sou antissocial só não gosto de ficar perdendo meu tempo com esse amontoado de hipocrisia que é a humanidade. - Dessa vez ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior como se estivesse zombando de mim ou como se eu tivesse contado uma grande piada a melhor que já ouvira. Isso me irritou então gritei com ele. - Não zombe de mim! - Então ele parou de sorrir e me olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de repente sentir a sua respiração vinda de contra a minha e nossos lábios se tocaram. Corei na hora sentir meu corpo se aquecendo acho que ia entrar em combustão, mais ai ele parou foi tão breve o nosso primeiro beijo, eu meio que ainda estava paralisado quando reparei na quantidade de pessoas que estavam nos olhando. Eu queria desaparecer cavar um buraco e enterrar não só minha cabeça, mas o corpo todo eu nem consegui a olhar para ele então eu coloquei capuz da minha blusa de frio e pus os fones novamente.

_Quantas pessoas que estudam na minha escola viram aquilo?_

_Eu vou apanhar e ser zoado o resto dos meus últimos dias na escola._

_E minha Ex-namorada então o que ela vai dizer?_

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso.

Não olhei para Guilherme novamente eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e fingir que não estava lá. Não me importava em ver em qual estação estávamos porque a minha era a ultima ia demorar pelo menos uns quarenta minutos. Mais quarenta minutos de tortura mesmo de olhos fechados ainda sinto os olhares das pessoas em mim. Eu tive vontade de gritar e brigar com Guilherme, mas isso só iria chamar mais atenção.

– Ei você não vai descer, não? - Era Guilherme me acordando. Levantei-me com aquela cara meio boba que a gente faz quando acorda e fui enfrentar a multidão que já estava entrando no metrô. Sair andando de pressa, Guilherme me segurou pelo braço.

–Não vai nem se despedir? Que falta de educação!

–TCHAU!- Eu disse me soltando do seu braço. Estava com tanta raiva dele. Um estranho tinha simplesmente acabado com minha vida, como pode? Eu tive vontade de chorar ali mesmo. Então ele me puxou de volta e me abraçou e nisso eu não pude mais segurar as lágrimas me sentia um bichinho de pelúcia abraçado a aquele gigante. Eu o empurrei e sair correndo para ele não ver minhas lágrimas e não me puxar novamente. E desta vez eu conseguir. Apenas deu tempo de o ouvir dizer.

–Me desculpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Faltei á aula o resto da semana três dias seguido eu estava com medo de ser zoado, para falar a verdade eu estava fugindo do problema. Eu não tinha amigos na escola e na vida eu tinha apenas dois, meu pai e Noah um simpático e charmoso amigo que eu conhecia desde o meu primeiro ano de vida quando ainda não tinha consciência de nada desde então ele e a pessoa que eu mais me importo no mundo nos somos como irmãos acho que ele me conhece melhor que eu mesmo.

Depois de passar horas deitado na cama simplesmente sentindo uma porção de sentimentos estranhos resolvi ligar para Noah.

Quando ele chegou aqui em casa nem dei tempo dele falar simplesmente fui contando tudo. Noah não me interrompeu em nenhum momento e isso me irritou bastante porque não faz o seu estilo escutar calado. Assim que terminei olhei para ele para ver as expressões em seu rosto, mas não havia nenhuma, então depois de um silêncio horrível resolveu falar.

– E você gostou do beijo dele?

– Como eu poderia gostar? - foi tão rápido, pensei.

– Ah Luka não minta para você mesmo, da para ver em seus olhos. Você gosta de ser surpreendido!

– Você ouviu o que eu disse? Ele fez aquilo na frente de todo mundo, na frente de metade da escola.

– E se não fosse nessas circunstâncias você teria gostado?

– Do que isso importa agora? Não estou te entendendo.

– Apenas responda. - ele disse sem nem olhar para mim.

– Sim! Eu teria gostado. - respondi e vi que ele ficou surpreso. - Por que essa cara?

– Você não sabe mesmo né?- Ele se aproximou mais de mim e segurou meu queixo olhou o fundo dos meus olhos e desviou o olhar. Foi ai que me lembrei de que aquele selinho tão rápido e simples tinha sido o meu primeiro "beijo" com alguém do mesmo sexo que não fosse o meu melhor amigo.

– Está com ciúmes? - eu disse brincando por ele se importar com uma coisa tão besta. Mas tudo que ele fez foi abaixar a cabeça ainda mais e encarar o chão do meu quarto.

– Você esta mesmo com ciúmes? - eu disse dando um abraço nele por trás. Mesmo assim ele não olhou para mim.

– Eu gosto de você pequeno. Confesso que isso me magoa um pouco.

– Você sabe que eu também gosto de você de verdade, você e a única pessoa que realmente me entende e estar sempre comigo. E não precisa ter ciúmes somos amigos provavelmente eu nunca mais vou ver aquele louco novamente. Virei-me para que eu pudesse ficar de frente para ele fiz com que olhasse para mim e beijei a sua boca no inicio ele lutou não queria dar passagem a minha língua, mas acabou resistindo e retribuiu o beijo. Parei quando sentir suas lagrimas molhando o meu rosto. Tentei enxuga-las com o dedo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos quando eu ia toca-lo.

– Não. - ele sussurrou. Se levantando da cama e indo até a porta. - Nos falamos depois.

Eu queria me levantar e ir atrás dele, mas eu estava tão confuso com tudo aquilo que tudo que pude fazer foi ficar sentado imaginando o que significavam aquelas lágrimas e porque ele estava tão diferente. Bem o que eu não entendia mesmo eram os ciúmes, por quê? Eu e Noah sempre ficamos desde que descobrir minha preferência por rapazes e ele à dele por ambos os sexos. E desde então sempre foi bem claro que sempre seriamos amigos e que éramos livres para ficar com quem quiséssemos isso seria o nosso segredo até que nos sentíssemos a vontade para contar para todos. Eu até tive uma namorada e ele teve varias e isso sempre foi tranquilo.

Dormir pensando nisso.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei atrasado, vestir uma calça jeans velha uma blusa preta e all star azul de cano longo. Esse era o meu look de todos os dias, sair correndo. Quando cheguei a escola já eram 8:30 perdi a primeira aula, digamos que a minha casa fica a quilômetros da escola e até chegar a estação de metrô eu tenho que andar pelo menos uns 300 metros em linha reta . Levei uma detenção, como se eu tivesse culpa por morar longe. Vou ter que ficar meia hora depois da aula.

– Tudo Bem! - eu disse para a ogra da diretora que aumentou mais trinta minutos no meu castigo, só porque eu sorrir e levantei levemente o meu dedo do meio enquanto pegava a folha da detenção.

Entrei na sala e todos me olharam com a mesma cara de sempre como quem se pergunta: "De onde veio esse alienígena?" Sentei e fiquei lá esperando o tempo passar como sempre faço. Na hora do intervalo fui para a biblioteca devolver alguns livros. E até então eu não tinha ouvido nenhum comentário sobre o beijo no metrô eu estava me sentindo tão aliviado. Mas como dizem, felicidade de pobre dura pouco e a minha durou um pouco ainda menor.

Voltei para sala antes que o sinal batesse. Quando cheguei a minha mesa estava cheia de papeizinhos amarelos escritos "gay" com letras bem grandes. Eu tive vontade de chorar pegar minhas coisas e sair dali correndo. Mas eu não fiz segurei as malditas lágrimas que queriam descer e comecei a juntar os papeis e jogar na lixeira. Quando o sinal bateu e todos começaram a entrar eu já tinha terminado a limpeza e estava sentado no meu lugar, não tentei imaginar qual deles haviam colocado aquilo na minha mesa isso não importava agora. Simplesmente ignorei todos. O resto da aula foi tranquila ninguém falou nada comigo. Nem me ameaçaram ou escreveram outros bilhetinhos. Fui para a detenção não fazer nada como já era de costume. Perder mais um pouco de tempo.

Eu estava vendo um garoto sorrindo para mim um sorriso bonito eu estava me sentindo feliz só por ver aquele sorriso vindo em minha direção, aqueles cabelos negro cobrindo os olhos azuis o deixava mais misterioso também reparei nos lábios poxa vida que lábios tinham um tom avermelhado tão bonito. Espera ai eu conheço esses lábios e esse sorriso já os vi!

– Luka!-Tinha alguém me puxando me empurrando de um lado para o outro.- Acorda logo menino!

– Hum?- eu disse abrindo os olhos.

– Criança você já pode ir . - disse a supervisora oficial da detenção.

_"O quê? Tinha sido só um sonho? Mas parecia tão real."_

– Espera ai garoto, deixaram isso aqui para você. – disse ela me entregando um envelope amarelo.

_"Nós não temos tempo para ficar te esperando seu viadinho de merda_

_Amanhã te pegamos e não pense que é do jeito que você gosta porque não somos da sua laia!"_

Era uma ameaça, eu tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer aquele maldito acabou com minha vida. Mas uma vez tive vontade de chorar, mas não fiz.

– Quem foi que deixou isso para mim?

– Uma garota do primeiro ano.

– E de que turma ela é?

– Não sei. E pare de ficar me fazendo perguntas por que eu preciso ir almoçar. Saia logo da sala!

Eu precisava saber quem tinha sido para tentar me prevenir mas a ogra júnior não quis me ajudar. Sair o mais depressa que pude e fui pegar o metrô se o bilhete estava dizendo que não seria hoje eu não precisava ficar com tanto medo.

–Ei Luka, espere! - ouvir alguém me chamar assim que sair da escola. Comecei a andar mais rápido quase correndo vai que era o garoto que queria me bater com a sua turminha. Nem olhei para trás. Mas ele me alcançou e me puxou minha mão me fazendo virar para ele.

– Calma sou eu, Gui. Não se lembra de mim? - Sim era ele o idiota que arruinou minha vida. Lá estava ele com aquele sorriso encantador e aquele cabelo negro tapando os olhos azuis vestido todo de preto, botas e jaqueta de couro, realmente sexy.

– Como eu poderia esquecer quem fez questão de arruinar minha vida? Eu disse me soltado da mão dele continuei a andar, mas ele me seguiu.

– Deixa de drama foi só um selinho. - disse

– É foi só um selinho na frente de centenas de pessoas, que acabou com minha vida.

– Acabou com a sua vida? Então essa pessoa que estar aqui do meu lado não passa de um fantasma? Eu não sabia que um selinho podia matar alguém.- esse garoto realmente sabe me irritar.

– Hahaha que engraçado ! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer, não se faça de desentendido.

– Vai me dizer que não gostou? Diz-me que não gosta quando alguém de segura aqui - ele disse enfiando a mão por debaixo da minha blusa cobrindo toda a minha cintura com aquela mão gigantesca. Aproximou-se do meu pescoço e beijou de leve me fazendo estremecer. - Ou quando alguém faz isso?- Corei totalmente quando ele mordiscou minha orelha.

– Seu idiota!- Eu disse dando socos abdómen dele, quando enfim acordei da hipnose que ele estava me causando. Eu já não estava mais aguentando segurar as lagrimas então deixei que elas saíssem junto com a raiva que eu estava sentindo. E mais uma vez me sentir um urso de pelúcia quando Gui segurou os meus punhos e colocou minhas mãos em volta de sua cintura me fazendo ficar preso a ele, confesso que me sentir um pouco melhor quando ele fez isso. Mas as lágrimas não queriam parar de sair.

– Não chore não pequeno. Eu prometo que nunca mais vou tocar em você. Só me desculpe. - Eu não conseguia responder eu estava confuso demais até para me soltar dos braços dele eu tinha medo de fazer e acabar caindo no chão. Estávamos em plena a luz do dia abraçados no canto de uma praça na frente de diversas pessoas, mas naquele momento eu não me importava com isso eu só queria que aquele abraço não terminasse nunca.


	4. Chapter 4

Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo, o abraço quente e protetor dele me acalmava, não sei explicar direito, mesmo assim eu não conseguia parar de chorar e ele não dizia nada quando eu começava a soluçar ele apenas me abraçava mais forte, era como se ele quisesse extrair minha dor. Eu só conseguir parar de chorar quando as correntezas de lagrimas que desciam do meu rosto começaram a perder o sentido eu já não sabia por que estava chorando. Parei de chorar e me desprendi um pouco de Gui, para poder olhar para o rosto dele, ele ia me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu o interrompi com o barulho do meu maldito estômago que estava faminto.

– Acho melhor você acalmar essa fera ai. -ele disse.

– Eu vou só estou esperando o "senhor saiu beijando outros garotos por ai" me soltar. - Eu disse tirando a minha mão de sua cintura.

– Estar bem. Você estar livre. - Ele disse me soltando.

– Então tchau eu estou indo.

– Ok, mas eu vou te acompanhar para ter certeza que você vai se alimentar direito.

– Eu não sou nenhuma criança para você ficar me vigiando!

– Eu não estou te vigiando só quero te acompanhar, porque eu também estou com fome, afinal eu estou aqui desde antes que você saísse da escola, pensei ate que você tinha faltado pela quarta vez. Porque eu vi todo mundo saindo da escola e nada de você.

– Como você sabe que eu faltei esses dias?

– Eu vim te pedir desculpas todos esses dias e nem sinal de você.

– Você veio me pedir desculpas?

– Sim eu não gosto de fazer garotos bonitos chorarem. - então isso quer dizer que ele tinha me visto aquele dia na estação. Que saco deve estar pensando que eu só sei fazer isso.

– Então você pede desculpas agarrando as pessoas? Bela forma de se desculpar.

– Talvez.

– Talvez? Você não tinha uma resposta melhorzinha não!

– Você prefere ficar aqui brigando comigo ou nos vamos ir comer alguma coisa?

– Eu não quero fazer nada com você!- eu disse praticamente gritando.

– Você é sempre tão ingrato com as pessoas que te consolam? Ou comigo a ingratidão é especial?

– Por que eu seria grato a causa de todos os meus problemas desde aquele maldita terça- feira? Por que eu seria grato a alguém que destruí em apenas 5 segundos toda a minha vida. - Eu disse com as malditas lagrimas querendo sair novamente.

_ Então esse era o seu plano ser o que não por toda a vida? Fingir ser uma coisa se na verdade é outra? Que desprezível eu não quero ficar ao lado de alguém que não tem identidade. Que não sabe viver para si mesmo. Que só se importam com que os outros vão pensar. Você tem alguma ideia de quão ridículo isso soa? Vou te contar um segredo que parece que você ainda não aprendeu, nos só temos uma vida então não se atreva desperdiça-la de uma forma tão barata, como se depois você pudesse voltar atrás de alguma forma. Não pode nunca poderá. - ele estava me assustando estava tão bravo que parecia que iriam sair fumaça do seu nariz.

_ Me desculpa Luka, mas eu não tenho paciência com pessoas assim. E mas importante me desculpe por ter te agarrando e feito você chorar e como você mesmo disse acabar com sua vida me desculpe se eu te matei de alguma forma. Desculpe-me de verdade. As minhas intenções não eram essas. Até algum dia talvez pequeno. - ele se aproximou de mim acho que iria me tocar, mais apenas levantou as mãos e as abaixou depressa.

Ele virou as costas para mim, ele estava indo talvez para sempre e eu não quisesse isto eu não queria que ele fosse, eu só queria que ele me abraçasse novamente. Eu vi desaparecer em uma curva. Corri o mais rápido que pude para alcança-lo quando em conseguir segurei em seu braço.

– Eu tenho medo. - Eu disse ainda segurando seu braço quando ele olhou para mim._ Eu tenho muito medo. Eu não consigo dizer aquelas palavras tão facilmente.

– Você não precisa dizer nada. Não precisa dizer que é gay só tem que ser você Luka. Apenas tem que parar de mentir para você mesmo. Apenas isto.

– Eu não sei fazer isto!

– Por que você desistiu sem lutar. Espero que um dia você lute e mesmo que perca continue ate não haver mais nenhum arrependimento.

– Ajude-me, por favor! - Eu não quero lutar sozinho. Ajude-me! - Eu não sei por que estava pedindo ajuda dele daquela maneira, mas eu queria tanto que ele ficasse comigo. Eu queria estar perto daquele estranho. Ele suspirou e me puxou me dando mais um abraço.

– Se prepare pequeno vamos para uma guerra que não tem fim. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido me apertando mais. Acho que estou começando a gostar desse cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Fomos a um restaurante perto da escola, e eu contei sobre os papeis amarelos e o bilhete. Para falar a verdade eu disparei a falar enquanto ele ficava brincando com a comida em seu prato.

– Ei você esta me ouvindo? - Perguntei ao desatento cara na minha frente.

– Sim. - ele disse.

– Então o que foi que eu acabei de dizer?

– Você perguntou se eu estava te ouvindo. Não foi?- disse soltando um daqueles sorrisos encantadoramente debochados.

– Se não quer ouvir não direi mais nada.

– Eu estou ouvindo, quem disse que eu não estou ouvindo? Esse tipo de pessoa sempre vai existir Luka, vai ter sempre ter alguém para estragar a nossa vida e nós temos que lutar pensar em um jeito de ser feliz com todas essas circunstâncias.

– É eu sei.

– Vamos falar de outra coisa, porque até agora tudo que eu sei sobre é que você é um anti social, que estar doido para ganhar mais um beijo meu.

– Se você se atrever a mim agarrar de novo eu chamo a polícia e te denuncio por assédio!

– Ah que maldade me fazer pagar por um crime que você cometeu. É muita ruindade sua.

– Você quem me agarra e eu que cometo o crime?

– Quem manda ser tão fofo, eu não resisto. - Ele disse passando a língua no piercing.

– Idiota!

– Não vou fazer isso porque eu prometi que não faria. Eu tenho o mau hábito de cumpri com minhas promessas. Mas se você me pedir o assunto é outro. - Ignorei a provocação dele.

– O que você acha que eu devo fazer amanhã faltar de aula ou ser espancando?

– O que você não vai nem tentar se defender?

– É claro que vou me defender, mas você já olhou para mim?- Ele levantou os olhos e começou a me olhar de cima a baixo.

– Realmente você é um tampinha magricelo, não quero te deixar com medo, mas acho que dependendo do ignorante você não teria chance.

– Ah muito obrigado por me encorajar.

– Ao seu dispor meu caro Luka - ele disse fazendo um gesto de reverência.

– Então com isso eu acho melhor faltar de aula.

– Olha você querendo fugir de novo. Além de que você não pode faltar de aula o resto do ano.

– Eu sei, mas eu posso adiar.

– Eu disse que iria de ajudar não disse? Mas se você ficar fugindo a cada pedrinha que encontra no caminho assim eu não poderei te ajudar.

–Para você é fácil falar. Não é com você mesmo.

– Você é a segunda pessoa mais difícil que eu tive que lidar. E confesso se eu não fosse um poço trasbordando de paciência eu já teria estourado com você. Mas vamos por partes, amanhã eu venho te buscar. Tudo bem?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça fazendo um gesto positivo e ele deu um sorriso fofo.

Eu ia reclamar e falar que ele estava se achando demais pensando que podia me defender sozinho e que talvez nos dois saíssemos feridos, mas não disse por que não queria que ele desistisse de mim. Ou que fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. Terminei de comer a minha comida que já estava totalmente fria enquanto Gui ficava me observando deixando toda a sua comida no prato.

– Não vai comer não?

– Não estou com fome e essa comida já estar fria.

– Pelo que eu me lembro você disse que estava faminto antes.

– Eu estava mentindo. Tinha acabado de tomar café.

– Mentiroso!

– Eu queria vir com você, mas você é todo marrentinho. Tive que mentir. Vamos pequeno termine de comer não quero que continue a ser um esqueleto ambulante.

– Não quero mais. Vamos embora.

– Tudo bem. Vou chamar o garçom.

– Espera - eu disse tirando 20 reais da mochila o único dinheiro que eu tinha, o que tinha sobrado da mesada. E estendi para ele.

– Não precisa, eu pago.

– Não quero que você pague a conta para mim como se eu fosse uma garota que você estar tentando impressionar.

– Tudo bem então, vamos fazer um acordo eu pago dessa vez e na próxima dividimos. Esta bem?- Ele disse já com a mão levantada chamando o garçom.

– Ok.

Gui pagou a conta e saímos já eram quase 15h da tarde e eu ia passar na casa do Noah hoje mais se eu for agora chegarei lá umas 17h o que será uma viajem perdida já que estaria muito tarde.

– Luka eu vou te levar para casa. - disse Gui interrompendo meus pensamentos.

– Seu pervertido você não vai me levar para lugar nenhum!- Gui começou a rir sem parar. - Do que estar rindo? Eu não estou achando graça nenhuma.

– Você que tira conclusões precipitadas e eu que sou pervertido? Eu disse que ia te levar para casa. Não falei que ia te levar para minha casa.

– Não precisa me acompanhar ate o metrô eu posso fazer isso sozinho.

– Baixinho, baixinho você tem que parar de ser tão chato. Quer sempre discuti comigo. Não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu já te considero um amigo eu não faço mal aos meus amigos. - Ele disse me puxando.

– Ei a estação é pro outro lado.

– Eu sei. Nós vamos de moto que é mais rápido.

– Você tem carteira por acaso?

– Claro, eu tenho 22.

O exibido do Gui tem uma moto esportiva preta admito que é muito linda. Sentei na moto depois de colocar o capacete que segundo ele era de uma amiga e parecia mesmo tinha um cheiro de creme de cabelo tão forte que eu estava ficando enjoado, dei as instruções a ele Segurei na lateral do banco, mas ele as pegou e colocou em volta de sua cintura.

– Aqui é mais seguro - disse dando partida.

No caminho inteiro eu fiquei com a incontrolável vontade de escorar minha cabeça em suas costas e sentir o seu perfume de perto, mas eu não podia fazer isso afinal por que eu faria isso? Ele é apenas um belo causador de problemas que me atacou no metrô. Contentei-me em apenas sentir o seu abdômen definido mas não exageradamente.

Chegamos a minha casa umas 15h40 e tive que ouvir Gui reclamar de como eu morava longe e ficar me questionando sobre o motivo de eu não estudar em uma escola perto de casa. Expliquei que o motivo era que aquela escola era muito boa era a melhor da cidade apesar de as pessoas que estudam lá não são as melhores pessoas da cidade. Pensei em convida-lo para entrar, mas essa ideia era ridícula. Trocamos os números de telefone depois ele me fez prometer que eu iria a aula amanhã. E antes de arrancar a moto ele pegou o meu queixo olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e me deu um beijo na testa.

– Te vejo amanhã. -ele disse dando partida e indo.

Fiquei um tempo parado em frente o portão da minha casa tentando absorver tudo que tinha acontecido. Eu juro que nunca odiei tanto ser surpreendido como agora. Como ele pode me dar um beijo na testa se eu estava esperando um beijo de verdade? Não um selinho rápido como foi da primeira vez. Maldito Gui quem lhe deu o direito de ficar brincando comigo?


	6. Chapter 6

Meu pai não estava em casa para variar, tinha ido buscar meu irmão na escola. Aproveitei para assaltar a geladeira, juntei o máximo de comida que pude carregar nas mãos e subir para meu quarto. Joguei tudo em cima da cama eu fui tomar um banho. Pensar em Gui, me fez lembra de Noah. Então liguei para ele.

– Oi

–Ei cara - ele disse, transparecendo animação demais.

– O que você tem? - Perguntei

– Nada - ele disse seco. Como eu não gosto de enrolação fui direto ao assunto.

– Eu quero saber os motivos das lágrimas.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isto.

– Mas eu quero. E não tem porque não me dizer.

– Luka não insista, eu não vou dizer.

– Você esta parecendo criança. Começa a chorar do nada e depois fica fazendo birra para me dizer o motivo.

– Talvez eu seja uma criança mesmo. E agora eu não quero brincar.

Se eu estivesse ai, eu te daria um soco no meio dessa sua cara. Para ver se você recupera a memória. Caso você não saiba eu sou seu amigo.

– O problema é esse. - ele disse abaixando o tom de voz

– Não quer ser meu amigo?

– Não é isso...

– É o que então? Pare de me enrolar esta parecendo mulherzinha.

– Nada deixa pra lá.

– Você é um idiota Noah! Por que não diz logo, fala como se eu não te conhecesse há anos.

– Luka depois eu te ligo. Tenho que resolver uma coisa aqui. Tchau.

Ele desligou antes que eu pudesse responder.

Escrevi uma mensagem para o Gui assim que acordei 5:30 da manhã.

_Você vai estar lá?_

Arrumei-me e fui tomar café, hoje por incrível que parece eu não estava atrasado então poderia fazer uma horinha no café. O meu pai já estava lá arrumando a mesa:

– Bom dia Filho.

–Bom dia!- eu disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha. O que foi um erro.

– Beijinho na bochecha logo agora cedo? O que o senhor andou aprontando senhor Luka?

– Eu não aprontei nada. Mas você sabe né aquela diretora não vai muito com a minha cara.

– Cadê o bilhete?- Ele estendeu a mão digamos que ela já estava acostumada porque eu quase sempre fico depois da aula ou é porque eu cheguei atrasado ou porque eu sou sincero e professores parecem não gostar de sinceridade. Tem outras razões, mas eu não quero entrar em detalhes. - Bem que eu desconfiei quando recebi sua mensagem, sair com os amigos? Meu pequeno mentiroso.

– Pai eu sai com os meus amigos. - menti o plural era um exagero mesmo. Entreguei o bilhete para ela assinar do qual dizia: Que além do aluno chegar atrasado agiu com desrespeito ao seu superior (parte da qual eu discordo completamente) fazendo gestos obscenos e desrespeitosos.

– Ah Luka, por favor você faz parecer que eu não te dei educação. Eu vou arrancar esse seu dedo do meio e quero ver você fazer algum gesto obsceno. - ele disse me entregando o bilhete assinado.

– Pai, por favor ela sabe o quanto eu moro longe tinha alguma necessidade de me dar detenção. Eu estava com raiva, e ela só viu o gesto obsceno porque é uma olhuda por eu fiz discretamente e não enfiei o dedo na cara dela o que eu devia ter feito.

– Esta bem. Espero que não haja uma próxima vez.

– Eu não prometo nada.

–Luka!-ele disse mudando o tom de voz.

– Que mundo é esse que a gente não tem nem liberdade de expressão?- Toquei no seu ponto fraco, meu pai é jornalista e liberdade para ele é a palavra chave para tudo.

– Não vem que não tem. Hoje eu não vou cair nos seus joguinhos. Tome logo esse café antes que vá para a escola atrasado de novo. Depois discutimos sobre liberdade. - Eu tinha vencido a batalha matinal hoje.

– Pai eu vou passar na casa do Noah hoje depois da aula.

–Vai, mas não esquece que você tem que ir buscar seu irmão na escola. Hoje eu terei que ir a redação e você sabe quando eu vou lá não tenho hora para voltar.

Meu pai trabalha em casa mais toda semana tem que ao jornal entregar pessoalmente seus artigos e frequentar as reuniões semanais. E nesses dias eu tenho que buscar o Victor na escola.

– Tá bom.

Terminei o café e sair rumo ao tédio. Como fazia todas as manhãs. Quando o Gui respondeu minha mensagem eu tinha acabado de entrar no metrô.

_Sempre_

_Ps: Isso são horas? Você vai se arrepender disso, até mais_**.**

Eu não resistir e tive que responder.

_Devo ter medo?_

Ele respondeu:

_Aguarde e verá._

Confesso que fiquei rindo feito um idiota no metrô. E as pessoas ficavam olhado para mim com cara de retardas, como se eu não pudesse ver os outros sorrirem enquanto eles ficam com cara de bunda sedento por um assento.

Cheguei à escola e nada de diferente. Eu não tenho o costume de sair para o intervalo geralmente eu fico na biblioteca ou dentro da sala mesmo. Mas hoje eu estava com muita preguiça de ir até a biblioteca então fiquei na sala. Helena veio falar comigo ela é a minha ex mais recente.

– Eu sabia que você estava aqui, não te achei na biblioteca. - ela disse me dando um selinho.

– É. - Eu disse meio seco mais ela já estava acostumada então prosseguiu.

– Você continua o meu gelinho seco de sempre. Não deu para derreter.

– Não começa.

– Tá bom. _ Ela sentou do meu lado e começou a comer o seu lanche, enquanto eu continuava lendo o livro. Ai como ela é uma garota normal e não consegue ficar calada por muito tempo, voltou a falar.

– Luka, eu fiquei sabendo que você andou dando uns selinhos em um cara ai. É verdade? - Uns selinhos ela disse , foi um selinho e nem foi eu que dei.

Não - respondi.

– Tem certeza?

– Mas é claro eu saberia se eu tivesse dado um selinho em alguém.

–Não é o que estão dizendo no corredor.

–E desde quando você é do tipo que fica acreditando em tudo que dizem no corredor?

–Eu não acredito por isso vim te perguntar.

–E se eu tivesse teria algum problema?

– Não. Eu diria que eu sempre soube apesar de você ser bom de cama e beijar muito bem, que você gostava de outras coisas também.

–Sei.

–Me diz gelinho, por favor, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Eu nunca contei um segredo que você compartilhou comigo.

–Eu não dei selinho em ninguém, eu ganhei um selinho.

–Ah que fofo. Eu queria ter visto isso.

–Me poupe desses comentários.

Ficamos o resto do recreio conversando ela dizendo coisas do qual eu só ouvia a primeira e a ultima palavra de cada frase. Bruna e eu namoramos por três anos, sabíamos tudo um do outro. Terminamos porque tudo estava virando um saco rotinas demais, todos os dias aconteciam a mesma coisa e eu já estava ficando entediado ai certa vez brigamos por um motivo tosco que nem vale a pena mencionar e terminamos. Não era amor, devia ser paixão porque foi desaparecendo aos poucos e sumiu. Não continuamos a amizade porque para mim sempre foi estranho à ideia. Mas às vezes conversamos igual hoje. O sinal bateu e ela foi para a sua sala porque ela é do 2º ano. Fiquei aliviado dela não agir como a "ex".

Enfim o sinal da liberdade tocou. Eu não estava com medo de ser arrebentado assim que pisasse para fora da escola. Mas estava bastante ansioso para ver o que ia acontecer. E se ele não estivesse lá?

Mas ele estava eu vi de longe estava escorado em um carro vermelho. Acho que preta é sua cor favorita por essa é a terceira vez que o vejo e ele estar dos pés a cabeça usando preto, combina com ele. A sua franja estava metade atrás da orelha deixando bem visíveis os seus olhos verdes. O cara é bem convencido fica lá parado naquela pose sexy como se dissesse "_vem experimentar"_ para todas as garotas que passam e elas respondem com risinhos e sussurros enquanto ele olha para baixo e dá um sorriso irresistíveis passando a língua nos lábios inferiores. Ver aquilo estava me irritando de tal maneira que eu não consigo nem descrever. Andei mais depressa até o lugar onde ele estava e quase seguir direto sem olhar para ele. Mas eu sei lá o que ele iria fazer se eu fizesse isso.

– A sessão exibição acabou?

–Que sessão de exibição? Eu só estava aqui parado esperando a donzela em perigo.

– Trocando sorrisinhos com as garotas. E onde estar essa tal donzela em perigo? Eu sou estou vendo um bando de oferecidas.

– Oh Luka estar com ciúmes, que fofo. - ele disse piscando para um grupo de garotas que passou do nosso lado.

– Eu não estou com ciúmes!- eu disse quase soltando fumaça pelos olhos ele estava começando a me irritar.

– Então vamos antes que você comece a cuspir fogo de tanto ciúmes.

Gui abriu a porta do carro vermelho e fez o sinal para que eu entrasse. Fiquei morrendo de raiva porque ele estar me tratando como se eu fosse uma mulher que ele estar tentando levar para cama.

– Você é um bandido perigoso não é? E estar tentando me sequestrar para vender meus órgãos na Índia? - Ele soltou uma gargalhada bem alta.

–Você estar assistindo muita novela, Luka. De onde tirou essa ideia?

–Você tem esse carrão e uma moto cara e pelo que eu estou vendo não trabalha. Que pessoa ia ter tempo para ficar vindo me buscar na escola uma hora dessas?

–Eu trabalho sim. Mas estou de férias e digamos que o meu emprego é bom o suficiente para que eu possa ter quantos carros eu quiser.

–Me diz que emprego maravilhoso é esse que eu preciso me candidatar a vaga imediatamente.

–Eu sou engenheiro civil recém formado. Eu trabalho na empresa de construção civil mais importante do Brasil.

–História mal contada essa. Como você já estar de férias se acabou de se formar?

–Essa é uma das vantagens de ser filho do dono. -Meu Deus além de ser bonito ainda é rico! O mundo é mesmo injusto. Eu acho que fiz uma cara de idiota do tipo que te entrega na hora porque logo depois ele perguntou.

–Te impressionei agora? - Eu não respondi, claro. O que eu ia dizer? Mas eu estava bem impressionado. Ele me deu um beijinho na bochecha e deu partida no carro.

–Quer ir para casa ou quer almoçar?

–Se não for pedi muito você poderia me deixar na casa de um amigo? Fica há uns quatro bairros depois do meu.

–Tudo bem. O que eu não faço para agradar minha donzela em perigo.

–Se você me chamar de donzela mais uma vez eu desço desse carro e nunca mais falo com você.

–Eu já te disse o quanto você fica fofo quando esta irritado?

– E eu já te disse o quanto você me irrita?

–Não. Mais eu te irrito só para ver essa carinha fofa que você faz. Um dia eu vou filmar para você ver.

– Guilherme você é um idiota.

–Não me chame assim!- ele disse acho que ficou levemente bravo

– De que de idiota?- Ele não respondeu acho que era do nome dele que estava falando.

Nós não conversamos nada, acho que o Gui não gostou muito de ser chamado pelo próprio nome o que é bem estranho para falar a verdade. Mas eu estou feliz porque agora eu descobrir uma forma de irrita-lo.

Quando chegamos a rua de Noah todo o silêncio do Gui já estava me irritando. Eu abrir a porta do carro e Gui nem olhou para mim. Ele consegue me irritar até calado. Coloquei a mão em seu ombro e ele nem se moveu.

Porque a mudança repentina? - Ele nem respondeu e continuou a encarar o volante do carro. - O que quer que eu faça? Desculpe-me?

Nada dele demostrar algum sinal de vida. Então eu tive que fazer a única coisa que o faria ter alguma reação. Pequei em seu queixo evirei o seu rosto para mim e beijei os seus lábios. Foi apenas um selinho. Mas funcionou ele segurou a minha cintura me mantendo próximo a ele e me beijou novamente, dessa vez foi suave ele foi pacientemente esperou que eu desse passagem a sua língua , foi breve muito breve mais foi incrivelmente bom. Quando ele parou olhei em seus olhos e ele sorriu.

– Eu não gostei daquele Gui. - sussurrei em seu ouvido. E dei um beijo em sua testa para ele ver o quanto é ruim receber um beijo na testa quando se quer um beijo de verdade e sair do carro.

–Te vejo amanhã Guilherme. - Eu sei que foi ruim irrita-lo novamente mais eu não resistir. Mas ao invés dele abaixar a cabeça e sair. Porque era o que eu estava esperando. Ele simplesmente apontou o dedo do meio para mim e sorriu.

– Pode deixar baixinho.


	7. Chapter 7

Toquei a campainha da casa de Noah e a sua mãe veio me atender. Disse que ele tinha acabado de chegar e que estava no quarto. Subir para falar com ele. Bati na porta duas vezes mais ele não respondeu então entrei assim mesmo. Ele estava tomando banho então comecei a mexer nas coisas deles milhares de pilhas de lixo e livros jogados pelo chão do quarto parece que não é limpo ha anos. Tinha um caderninho com a capa verde em cima da mesa do computador escrito 100 coisas que eu nunca vou ter coragem de fazer, pequei para ler, mas bem na hora Noah chegou.

– Espiar não é bonito, Luka. - Disse ele da porta do banheiro.

–Eu não estava espiando só estava vendo. Cem coisas que você nunca terá coragem de fazer? Eu quero saber.

– Eu não terminei de escrever ainda estou na coisa numero cinco. -Disse.

– Me deixa ver assim mesmo.

– Quando eu terminar eu deixo. - Ele disse tirando o caderno das minhas mãos. Fiz um biquinho de choro ai ele me deu um selinho.

– Hoje não Luka. Mas a que devo a honra da sua visita, sem avisar?

– Eu vim porque eu quero que você me diga o que estar acontecendo com você. Desde aquele dia que eu te falei sobre o Gui você tem agindo de maneira estranha.

– Eu te disse que não foi nada e eu não quero falar sobre isto.

– E você esta muito chato Noah. Acho que não vou vim aqui mais não. Quando você estar de TPM é melhor ficar longe.

– Blá blá blá você sabe resmungar. Vamos almoçar eu estou morrendo de fome.

– Só depois de você me dizer o que eu quero saber.

– OK. Depois do almoço.

Almoçamos e ele estava começando a voltar a agir como sempre agiu, fazendo piadas de tudo e não parando de falar por um minuto se quer. E até dando um daqueles sorrisos fofos como sempre faz. Acho que ele estava tentando me fazer esquecer, mas não tem como aquela foi uma das poucas vezes que eu o vi chorar. E se for por minha causa? Eu tenho que saber logo.

– Vamos jogar?- perguntou ele já subindo as escadas de volta para o seu quarto.

– Esta bem.

Estávamos jogando já tinha meia hora sem se quer dizer uma palavra que não fosse sobre estratégias de jogo ou o fato deu ser muito ruim e morrer antes mesmo do segundo nível. Eu já estava ficando entediado.

– Não que fazer outra coisa?-perguntei.

– Tipo o quê?- disse pausando o jogo e virando-se para mim.

– Não sei, escolhe você.

– Beijos? Amor?-ele deu um sorriso safado.

Não respondi, mas ele entendeu o recado por que dois segundos depois nos estávamos nos agarrando em cima da sua cama. Ele me beijava com um certo desespero com se fosse me perder a qualquer momento mas não impliquei com ele deixei que se aproveitasse de mim como se fosse a ultima vez porque talvez fosse. Até eu consegui sentir que as coisas iam mudar de alguma forma.

Paramos ofegantes quando os nossos corpos já não conseguiam se mover em movimentos precisos. Mal conseguíamos falar, então eu apenas segurei sua mão e fechei os olhos. Sentia-me tão dramático e melancólico eu estava me despedindo do meu amigo. Mas para onde eu iria? Por que eu estava me despedindo? Acho que me sentir um pouco culpado, eu não queria estar ali e ter feito aquilo com Noah porque nos beijos e toques dele nesses momentos tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em Gui. O que ele diria se visse ou o que faria se soubesse que eu não sou tão santo assim? Eu também me imaginei sendo tocado e beijado por Gui daquela forma. Para mim não era Noah e sim Gui eu desejei que fosse ele. Eu juro que não fiz de proposito, mas aqueles pensamentos surgiam a todo momento. Acho que agora ele se faz parte dos meus sentimentos de uma maneira tão rápida, ele chegou e invadiu meu muro consciente tomou conta de parte do meu ser. Sinto-me sujo por ter usado Noah de tal forma por causa dele agora eu sei que Gui não é mais para mim só o louco do metrô ele é parte de mim.

Levantei-me da cama e comecei a me vestir olhei as horas 16h00 precisava correr para buscar o meu irmão na escola. Terminei de ajeitar o meu cabelo e Noah ainda estava deitado me observando de lá. Os olhos dele eram tão tristes como os meus pareciam estar. Eu ainda precisava saber o motivo das lagrimas.

– Agora você pode me dizer. - Eu me aproximei da cama já com as minha mochila nas costas. Ele se ajoelhou na cama ficando na mesma altura que eu.

– Eu sei que você sabe. Só não quer dizer para você mesmo. - Ele deu uma pausa. - Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas para nós dois. Você é importante para mim.

–Eu- ele não me deixou terminar colocou o dedo nos meus lábios.

– Não precisa dizer nada. – disse me dando um beijo na testa. Esses dois não tem ideia do quanto eu odeio beijos na testa.

– Até mais. -ele disse forçando um sorriso.

–Certo. -respondi.


	8. Chapter 8

– Você ainda não se cansou de mim?

– Por que eu me cansaria de você? Você é especial para mim eu nunca vou me cansar de você. Mas por que esta perguntando?

– Não sei. Eu só queria saber.

– Tudo bem.

– E tem mais uma coisa. Por que um cara rico como você estava pegando metrô no dia em que nós conhecemos?

– Ah Luka, por favor, estava no meu destino te conhecer foi por isso.

– Tá agora me fala o motivo.

– Às vezes eu gosto de sair da rotina e naquele dia eu acordei com vontade de pegar o metrô e ficar indo de uma estação a outra sem motivo algum. Observar as pessoas, ai acabou que eu achei um baixinho que gosta de ouvir musica alta. Não foi sorte minha?

– Eu acho que você é doido.

– Mas você gosta, pode admitir. - Não respondi.

– Posso te agarrar? Ele disse passando a maldita língua no piercing.

– Para de fazer isso. É irritante sabia?

– Isso o que?- ele disse fazendo de novo.

– Vem vamos embora.

– Você não ia me agarrar?- perguntei. E ele não respondeu apenas me deu um daqueles abraços de urso. Era tão bom que eu poderia ficar daquele jeito pela vida toda que ainda estaria feliz.

– Eu te amo. Sabia?-Eu escutei direito? Ele disse que me ama? Que me ama, acredita? E eu como sempre não resistir tive que estragar tudo.

– Não vai pensando que vai me levar para cama. –ele sorriu.

– Agora eu te amo mais ainda. Você é tão fofo Luka.

– Sei. - respondi.

– Vamos eu tenho que te levar para casa. Por que eu tenho um compromisso.

– Se quiser eu posso ir sozinho.

– Vamos logo. Sem fazer pirraça.

– Eu não estou fazendo pirraça. Eu não posso ir junto?

– Aonde?

– Nesse seu compromisso.

– Se quiser. Mas não sei se vai gostar.

– Ver para crer. Eu gosto dessa teoria. - falei

– Mas antes vou passar na minha casa.

Não era uma casa era um apartamento na cobertura de um prédio de 18 andares, que fica no bairro mais rico da cidade. Agora me diz como ele pode ter vontade pegar o metrô?

– Boa tarde Sr. Guilherme.- Disse o porteiro e ele pareceu nem se importar por ser chamado pelo nome como fez comigo da ultima vez.

– Boa tarde.

O apartamento era lindo, era grande e branco algumas paredes tinha tons de azul do escuro até os mais claros da cor do céu. E parece que tudo é de vidro e porcelana como se fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Tudo tão organizado. Tinha estantes de livros espalhados por toda a sala quadros e pinturas abstratas deixava tudo tão moderno e rico. Escorados em meio aos livros tinha algumas fotos. Eu nunca tinha entrado num lugar tão lindo em toda a minha vida.

–Você pode esperar aqui. Eu vou tomar um banho. Mas se quiser vim junto eu não me importo.

– Não eu prefiro ficar aqui. Você não tem nenhuma televisão aqui não?

– Não. Eu não gosto de me entreter com esse tipo de mídia enganosa. Mas eu tenho vários CDs pode escolher o que quiser. Só cuidado porque eles são o meu ouro. Ah e se quiser comer alguma coisa é só pegar.

– Tá bom.

Eu só esperai ele vira as costas e comecei a fuçar nas suas coisas tudo tão arrumadinho. Ele tem centenas de CDs todos de bandas de rock uma coleção de vinil dos Beatles uma coisa é inegável ele tem um maravilhoso gosto musical. Coloquei um CD do Nirvana, eu estava louco por aquele CD a tempos mas não encontro de jeito nenhum.

Eu já estava extremamente fascinado por toda aquela coleção de preciosidade. Quando Gui apareceu acho que eu já tinha ouvido um CD inteiro. Ele estava completamente diferente, tirou o preto a sua cor favorita que lhe caia tão bem. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados e alinhados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo nada de franja dessa vez. E as botas pretas também não estavam lá. Ele estava usando um terno cinza com uma gravata preta. Estava lindo, tinha um ar de superior e de maturidade. Estava ainda mais sexy. Tive que me controlar para não pensar no que poderíamos fazer com aquela gravata.

– Pelo visto você gostou da minha coleção.

– Para um pervertido até que você tem bom gosto.

– O que pervertido tem haver com um bom gosto? Você esta querendo dizer que pessoas que são pervertidas possuem gosto ruim? Isso nem faz sentido Luka você esta viajando.

– Eu posso saber onde você vai tão arrumado assim?

– Vamos a uma conferência de engenharia civil, conhecer e apresentar alguns projetos e quem sabe afirmar contratos com grandes empresas do ramo.

– Poxa. A minha roupa esta boa para isso?

– All star preto é a ultima moda entre os grandes empresários. -ele disse sorrindo.

– Tem certeza?- Eu disse me aproximado mais dele.

– Tenho. Geralmente nessas conferências tem muitos aspirantes há engenheiro e eles não costumam usar roupas formais.

– E você?

– Eu vou apresentar um projeto eu preciso estar bem engomadinho para convencer os empresários. E tem meu pai, se eu vestir qualquer roupa eu acho que ele me mata e eu não estou brincando.

– Eu posso mesmo ir?

– Claro.

Eu não resistir ele estava tão cheiroso e sexy. Eu lhe dei um abraço e ele abaixou um pouco para que eu pudesse lhe beijar. Sentir um leve gosto de sangue. Foi ai que eu percebi que ele também tinha tirado o piercing.

– Até o piercing?

–Tudo para não ouvir o meu pai me enchendo o saco.

– Um gatinho medroso.

– Você fala isso porque ainda não conhece meu pai. Agora vamos porque eu não posso chegar atrasado.

Realmente foi uma chatice um tanto de velhos falando em termos difíceis teve uma hora que eu não estava entendendo uma palavra do que diziam. Só tive uma leve crise de atenção quando Gui começou a apresentar o seu projeto. Ele estava tão serio e centrado nem parecia o Gui que eu conheço. Quando ele terminou de falar uma leva ensurdecedora de aplausos invadiu o salão de eventos. Ele fez um gesto tímido em agradecimento, achei tão lindo. Acabou que eu não conheci o seu pai só deu para ver ele de longe, porque tinha muita gente em volta. Ele é parecido com Gui exceto pelo sorriso e os olhos verdes que o pai não tem.

– Eu te falei que ia ser chato. Você que não quis acreditar. –Gui falou estávamos chegando a minha casa.

– Não foi tão chato assim. E você parecia outra pessoa. Quantos Eu(s) você tem?

– Para você eu só tenho um.

– Esse é o seu eu que mente?

– Eu nunca menti para você. O que aconteceu com você para ser assim tão desconfiado?

– Nada.

– Você deve ter um trauma de infância ou algo parecido.

– Eu pensei que você fosse engenheiro e não psicólogo.

– Tudo bem você pode me contar quando quiser. Mas baixinho não esquece de uma coisa não.

– O que?

– Em mim você pode confiar. - Ele disse quando chegamos ao portão da minha casa. Eu desci do carro.

– Esperai. Não vai me dar nem um beijo de despedida não?

Eu voltei e lhe dei um beijo na testa. Mas ele me segurou antes que eu pudesse sair.

– Eu mereço mais que um beijo na testa você não acha?- lhe dei um selinho, fazendo um esforço para me soltar. - Por que es tão cruel meu querido?

– Eu não sou cruel. Pode me soltar agora?

– OK.-ele me soltou fazendo bico.

Para ser sincero eu estava louco de desejo nessa hora, mas eu não sei o que deu em mim estava com um pouco de medo. Medo de me prender a ele de uma forma que depois eu não conseguisse me soltar. Medo de sofrer de alguma forma, de me machucar. Eu estava com medo de me apaixonar. Mas o que estou dizendo? Eu estou apaixonado por ele desde o primeiro olhar.

Bati a porta do carro dele. Eu não estava com raiva nem nada. Eu estava confuso. Não sabia o que pensar.

– Ei Luka. - me chamou.

– O que foi?- respondi um pouco frio demais.

– Não esquece que eu te amo.

– Eu te vejo amanhã?-pergunte ignorando o que ele tinha dito.

– Sempre. - depois ele se foi.


	9. Chapter 9

Acordei cedo demais hoje, mesmo sendo domingo, para falar a verdade mal conseguir fechar os olhos. Estou ansioso muito ansioso. É que hoje almoçarei na casa da família de Gui, eu não queria ir e até pedir de joelhos que ele me deixasse fora dessa, mas ele disse que eu o devia uma, por todos os dias em que ele foi me buscar na escola tivemos uma briga feia quando ele disse isso fiquei duas horas sem falar com ele. Não me julgue foi o máximo que conseguir. Depois de algumas chantagens da parte dele e irritantes beijos na testa que era a sua especialidade eu acabei concordando em ir. Depois é que eu fui pensar no quanto seria estranho ir conhecer a família dele, não é com o se fossemos namorados, não formalmente, mas quanto se chega a esse ponto significa grande coisa.

Vestir-me da melhor maneira que pude. O que significa all star preto, calça jeans também preta e uma blusa de frio vermelha porque estava muito frio. Gui apareceu na minha casa a 10h00. O que me fez pensar que essa casa dos pais dele devia ser a uma eternidade daqui.

– Oi. -ele me cumprimentou com um selinho. Só que eu precisava demais então fiz com que ele voltasse e me desse um beijo descente.

– Oi. -respondi.

– A sua mãe não estar em casa, não?-ele deu partida no carro.

– Esta.

– E você sai me beijando assim descaradamente! Cadê aquele Luka cheio de não me "toque" que eu conheci?

– Se não gosta manda devolver. - eu disse. Gui sorriu. A minha mãe meio que já sabe de minhas preferências e com esse vidro fumê como ela vai ver alguma coisa?

– Estar pronto para conhecer a minha família?

– Não. A gente podia pular essa parte, eu não me importo em não conhecer a sua família.

– Quanta bobagem. Vai ser legal, muito divertido. – ele disse com o tom de voz que mais parecia que queria convencer a si mesmo.

– Algo me diz que vai ser exatamente ao contrário.

– Você quer que eu te apresente como o meu pequeno?- ele perguntou.

– Você com essa pose de macho ai vai dizer que namora um cara?- Tá brincando né?

– Eu sou um cara livre e namoro com quem eu quiser. E meus pais estão acostumados comigo.

– Você é gay ou hétero para eles?

– Meus pais pensam que eu fui possuído e vivem tentado me exorcizar eu sempre fui, digamos um pouco fora do padrão, quando você conhecer os meus pais vai entender. Para os meus pais eu sou louco. Não entenda mal mais eu ainda estou em transição na minha fase rebelde para fase "pessoa normal". Se for para escolher umas das opções prefiro votar em branco sabe, porque eu não vejo problema algum em desejar um homem e uma mulher ao mesmo tempo e tão pouco perderia meu tempo me colocando em uma dessas categorias. Eu sou o que o meu coração estar sentindo. - ele disse.

– E o que seu coração esta sentindo agora?

– Eu sinto que eu quero ficar com você. Até não poder mais respirar.

– Que coisa mais clichê! Até não poder mais respirar?- eu disse tentando imitar a voz dele.

– E o que você diria?

– No momento eu sinto que beijar essa boca gostosa é tudo que eu preciso para me manter vivo. -respondi.

– Gostei. - ele respondeu soltando um daqueles sorrisos lindos. -Você não vai responder minha pergunta? Quer que eu diga que te dou uns pegas, mas que nunca fomos além?

– Só diz se alguém perguntar. Nós somos amigos, apesar de tudo.

– Sinto que quero beijar essa sua boca gostosa.

– E eu sinto que quero viver por mais alguns anos, então presta atenção na rua.

– Com você ai falando essas coisas fofas fica difícil.

A casa dos pais dele fica a quase uma hora e meia de distância da minha. Se bem que aquela gigantesca mansão não pode de forma alguma ser chamada de casa. Era o segundo lugar mais bonito que eu já tinha entrado, o primeiro foi o lindo apartamento do Gui. Mais toda essa grandiosidade me faz perguntar por que alguém precisa morar num lugar assim tudo é tão longe, para você sair de um cômodo para o outro você leva pelo menos trinta segundos, perda de tempo. Mas enfim antes mesmo de colocar os meus pés dentro da casa eu já me sentia mal vestido. Aquilo pedia um traje formal como nas novelas e filmes. E quando enfim entrei me sentir um trapo. A mãe do Gui chegou até nós e abriu um sorriso lindo que lembrava o dele. O pai dele veio logo atrás ele olhou para nós de baixo para cima e fez uma cara que eu imaginei ser de reprovação.

– Meu filho, quanto tempo?- A mãe dele disse.

– Você sabe que eu andei um pouco ocupado.

– Ocupado a ponto de não vim visitar a sua mãe?-ela fez uma carinha triste e depois deu um abraço nele.

– Você podia ter vindo com uma roupa descente. - Disse o pai.

– Se isto não é descente eu quero saber o que é. - Gui disse. E para falar a verdade a roupa dele estava bem descente era um jeans azul e uma blusa branca all star preto. Ele estava muito lindo. - Eu não sabia que para visitar os pais era preciso usar uma roupa descente._ Completou.

– Vocês não vão começar a discuti agora? Na frente de nossos convidados. - disse a mãe dele. Com nossos convidados ela quis dizer eu e uma garota que estava sentada no sofá.

– Diz isso para o Guilherme. - Disse o pai dele.

– Meu filho cadê a sua educação não vai nos apresentar seu amigo?

– Ah claro. -Gui deu um sorriso elegantemente pervertido para mim. - Esse é o Luka, meu convidado.

– Oi. Tudo bem querido?- A mãe dele me deu um abraço.

– Oi. Tudo certo. - respondi. O pai dele apenas estendeu a mão para mim e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

– Venham queridos. - A senhora fez um gesto para que fossemos para a sala.

– Gui você se lembra da Alice?- Era a garota devia ter uns vinte anos no máximo, tinha um longo cabelo loiro, do mesmo tamanho que eu, pele clara olhos azuis. Bonita.

– Sim a francesa. -ele respondeu. Alice se levantou e Gui a cumprimentou a garota com um beijo na bochecha.

– Como vai?- Ela estendeu a mão para mim. Ela tinha um doce sotaque francês.

Os pais de Gui nos deixaram sozinhos por um tempo. Ele estava sentado entre nós dois o que me deixou totalmente desconfortável ainda mais pela presença da garota.

– Você não tem irmãos?- Cochichei no ouvido dele.

– Tenho mais eles são filhos exemplares e não poderão comparecer.

– Você não devia ter me trazido. E você sabia disso não é mesmo?

– A culpa não é minha que os meus pais ainda vivem em séculos passados.

– Era para ser o encontro da sua vida. - eu disse.

– Ei caso vocês não tenha percebido eu ainda estou aqui.

– Percebemos sim. - Gui disse.

– Não parece. - ela murmurou.

– Você quer namorar comigo?- Ele perguntou a ela.

– Foi para isso que vim. -Ela respondeu.

– Você sabe que as chances são de zero a menos um. Não existe mais isso de relacionamento arranjado pelos pais. Eu sou adulto e posso fazer minhas próprias escolhas.

– E o que custa você me escolher. - ela disse.

– Eu já escolhi. - Gui olhou para mim e meu deu um beijo de língua cinco segundos contei. No momento que ele me soltou pode ouvir o barulho de algo se espatifando no chão. Sim, eu sou um sortudo como já devo ter dito alguma vez. Os pais deles estavam lá nós fuzilando com os olhos imóveis. E agora que nós vamos fazer?

– O que é isto Guilherme!?_ o pai dele gritou de onde estava.

– Isto o quê?_ Gui disse.

– Não brinque comigo seu..._ o pai dele saiu andando em direção a nós a mãe dele entrou na frente antes que ele pudesse chegar.

– Pare Otávio. Nós temos visita._ A mãe dele falou. Mas o homem estava uma fera empurrou com força a esposa em direção a um dos sofás.

Gui se levantou do sofá e se posicionou na minha frente de costas para mim. Eu já estava ficando um pouco desesperado. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

– Seu o quê?_ Gui perguntou quando o pai já estava bem perto de nós.

– Seu bastardo imbecil!_ o pai dele disse. E o que Gui fez? Aquele idiota sorriu debochadamente, mas aquela não era hora para sorrir.

– Exatamente é o que sou._ Ele falou mantendo o sorriso._ Seu velho mesquinho._ Quando ele disse isso o pai dele lhe deu um soco no rosto que acertou metade no nariz e outra metade na boca. Gui caiu em cima de mim, mas se levantou rapidamente.

– Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso!_ Gui gritou.

– Eu não estou te perdido perdão seu menino mimado e egoísta._ O pai dele lhe deu mais um soco no rosto e dessa vez ele se manteve firme mais eu pude ver o sangue pingando no chão gota após gota._ Se desconsidere meu filho.

– Não sou mais seu filho?_ Ele soltou uma gargalhada baixa._ Eu nunca fui._ Após dizer isso Gui me puxou e saímos. Eu tive medo que ele enlouquecesse e batesse no próprio pai, mas ele não fez.

Chegamos ao carro e Gui não parou nem se quer um instante para me olhar ou dizer algo. Ele também parecia não se importar com o fato do seu sangue ainda estar escorrendo do seu nariz. Ele se preparou para ligar o carro.

– Gui?_ Chamei. Ele não respondeu._ Você quer que eu dirija? Ele apenas balançou a cabeça sem nem me questionar ou perguntar se eu sabia dirigir o que me fez perceber que realmente ele não estava tão bem como demostrou estar. Doía meu coração velo daquele jeito. Antes de ligar o carro eu passei um pano que achei jogado no carro no sangue escorrendo do seu nariz, para ver se era preciso leva-lo ao medico, mas o sangue já estava parando e Gui pareceu não sentir dor assim eu deduzi que ao menos o nariz dele não estava quebrado.

Chegamos ao apartamento dele e ele continuava em silêncio mal levantava os olhos para mim olhar. Era como se eu nem estivesse lá.

– Você quer que eu vá embora?_ Perguntei._ Como uma criança quer não quer se separar da mãe no primeiro dia de aula, Gui que estava sentado no sofá agarrou as minhas pernas que estavam a sua frente, mas não disse nada. Isso era um sim.

Com certa dificuldade conseguir convencer ele a ir para o quarto se deitar um pouco, enquanto eu esquentava água para poder limpar o seu sangue que já estava seco grudado à roupa, da gola da blusa até o nariz. Comecei a limpa-lo e ele fez questão de não fechar os olhos, mas abaixa-los não deixando nossos olhares se encontrar se quer uma vez. Tirei a sua blusa e me esforcei um pouco para evitar olhar aquele abdômen definido e gostoso, não era hora para isso. Quando terminei ele fechou os olhos e ficou daquele jeito sentado a minha frente o cabelo grande e solto dele cobria metade do seu rosto passei a mão para prendê-lo atrás da orelha.

– Gui... Você pode olhar para mim.

– Eu não quero._ Ele disse.

– Por quê?_ perguntei.

– Estou com vergonha._ Ele disse baixo.

– Vergonha de mim?

– Eu me sinto humilhado um lixo e não quero te ver com pena de mim.

– Eu não estou com pena de você.

– Eu não acredito. Eu sinto a sua pena pelas suas palavras._ Ele disse.

– Não seja bobo._ Eu não sabia o que dizer.

– Eu não estou sendo.

– Tem certeza que não quer olhar para mim? Só para testar se estou ou não com olhar de pena.

– Prefiro não arriscar.

– Estar com medo? Quem é você e cadê aquele que amo?_ Eu disse.

– Você me ama?_ Ele enfim abriu os olhos.

– Eu te amo._ eu disse. Ele sorriu e se jogou no meu peito apertando o de contra o seu. E nisso ele começou a chorar a chorar muito nos deitamos daquela forma e ficamos do mesmo jeito até que ele dormisse.

Depois que ele dormir me levantei e fui procurar alguma coisa para comer, eu não comi nada desde 10h00 e o meu mostro interior estava dando gritos absurdos . Na geladeira da casa dele tinha de tudo o que não era saudável e mais um pouco abri a primeira porta do armário e tive sorte encontrei pilhar e pilhas de vários tipos de macarrão. Bem era o que tinha então resolvi fazer um macarrão alho e óleo. Eu tinha acabado de fazer o macarrão e até mesmo almocei e Gui ainda continuava a dormir. Fui ao quarto dele e me aproximei para lhe dá um beijo, ele estava tão fofo e de dar dor com aquele rosto inchado e roxo. O que ele faria agora que "não tinha pai"? Eu queria pergunta-lo mais não ia fazer sei que voltaria a chorar.

– Andou beijando um vampiro?_ Gui perguntou quando eu desencostei os meus lábios dos dele.

– Tecnicamente vampiros não comem alho eles fogem dele._ Eu disse sorrindo. Ele estava fazendo piadas isso significa que estava voltando ao normal.

– Beijou ou não?_ Disse.

– Eu fiz um macarrão você vai querer um pouco?

–Eu não gosto de macarrão._ Ele falou.

– Então para que aquele armário abarrotado deles?

– A minha amiga gosta então ela compra bastante.

– Eu até hoje não conheci essa sua tal amiga.

– É que ela estar viajando, mas acho que volta semana que vem então te apresento.

– Poxa que desfeita eu fiz um macarrão delicioso para você e você vem e diz que não gosta.

– Oh querido eu não gosto mesmo. Prefiro você.

– Eu não estou brincando. Você precisa comer alguma coisa.

– E eu sei, eu quero comer você. Desde o dia que te conheci. Deixa-me, por favor.

– Eu vejo que você melhorou. E fico muito feliz por isso.

– Luka..._ Gui disse._ Você vai me deixar com fome?

– Não, vamos até a cozinha já que você não gosta de macarrão eu posso fazer outra coisa.

– Você é muito mal sabia?_ Ele fez beicinho e virou o rosto.

– Tudo bem, mas depois você vai comer alguma coisa que realmente seja de comer. _ Ele sorriu e me puxou para cima dele. Deu-me beijo no inicio calma e agradável depois feroz e desesperado tanto que tive que parar algumas vezes para recuperar o folego. Paramos quando mal podíamos nos manter consciente me encostei-me ao seu peito e ficamos assim até recuperarmos a consciência.

– Eu pensei que fosse a sua primeira vez._ Ele falou alisando os meus cabelos.

– Eu nunca disse que era.

– Por que, dessa demora toda então?

– Ah Gui, por favor. Você não queria que eu me entregasse a você no primeiro beijo.

– Eu queria sim!

– Eu precisava ter certeza se realmente gostava de você. E eu não sou dessas pessoas que se oferece para o primeiro cara gostoso que ver na frente._ Eu disse.

– Você podia ter me contado então.

– Tem certeza que vai brigar comigo por causa de uma bobeira dessas?

– Eu não estou brigando.

– Eu te desapontei?

– Um pouco, mas não o suficiente para diminuir o que eu sinto por você._ Ele me beijou na testa.

– Eu também te amo. Agora vamos comer alguma coisa.

– Nem pense nisso. Como punição por me fazer esperar por todo esse tempo irei ter que te comer em dobro.

– Tudo Bem._ Eu retribuir o beijo na testa e começamos tudo de novo.


	10. Chapter 10

– Meu Deus! O que você fez?

– Eu não fiz nada._ Gui estava enxugando a cabeleira preta. Enquanto eu estava em frente ao enorme espelho verificando o que ele tinha feito em mim.

– Se o meu pai ver isso ele vai me matar. Como se não bastasse o fato de que já são quase 22h00 e até agora eu não cheguei em casa._ falei.

– Eu pensei que você tinha dezoito anos. E não que fosse uma criancinha em perigo que não pode passar das 18h00 na rua.

– Eu tenho dezoito anos mais eu também tenho responsabilidades. Eu disse que voltaria até as 20h00.

– Você já ligou para ela avisando que ia demorar um pouco mais. Então ela nem deve estar preocupada. E outra por que você não disse que ia dormir aqui?

– Amanhã eu tenho aula. O ano estar acabando e eu não quero ficar de recuperação. Agora faz o favor de terminar seja lá o que você estiver fazendo ai nesse banheiro e vem logo para me levar.

– Você não acha meu querido que esta sendo muito malvado comigo, depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje?

– Se você quiser me emprestar o seu carro ou me dar instruções de onde fica o ponto de ônibus eu posso ir sozinho.

– E você acha que eu confiaria o meu carro a você.

– Você já confiou.

– Nessa hora eu não estava muito bem.

– Eu sei. Vamos?

Depois disso formos Gui estava quase recuperado mais ainda dava para ver os olhos tristes dele tentando enganar qualquer liquido transparente que estivesse por vim. Realmente é horrível ver alguém que você gosta triste dessa forma. Eu queria ficar com ele até que ele se sentisse melhor mas eu não podia.

– Estar entregue._ ele falou quando chegamos._ segurei o seu pescoço e lhe dei um beijo.

– Você vai ficam bem?

– Mas é claro._ ele falou tentando parecer animado.

– Promete?

– Não me faça prometer coisas que eu não posso cumprir. Eu vou ficar legal. Não se preocupa._ Eu lhe dei mais um beijo. E desci do carro.

– Você não precisa ir até a escola amanhã. Todos esses dias não aconteceu nada aposto que nós que virão também não acontecera.

– Você esta tentando me irritar?

– Você sabe que não pode me buscar para sempre.

– Caladinho Luka discutimos isso depois._ Ele ligou o carro._ Nós vemos amanhã._ Ele enfim deu partida no carro.

Na amanhã seguinte ele estava lá mas não saiu do carro. Imagino que seja pela mancha roxa no rosto. Mas não dei muita atenção a isso. Ele me deu um beijo na testa. E saímos. Me perguntei em que restaurante iriamos hoje mas para a minha surpresa fomos direto para a minha casa.

Olhei para ele com cara de ponto de interrogação. E ele respondeu com um ponto final sem graça. E depois sorriu um irritante sorriso esnobe.

– Me desculpe querido eu te prometo que te levo onde quiser amanhã mas, hoje eu tenho que resolver a minha vida. Imagina que agora eu sou um engenheiro recém formado sem emprego.

– Entendo.

– Não fica com essa carinha de triste não. Por que o que eu mais queria agora era almoçar você._ Ele lambeu os lábios que notei agora estavam sem o piercing.

– Engraçadinho. Vejo que tirou o piercing._ Eu disse.- E estar vestido uma roupa descente.

– Eu sempre soube que você gosta do meu piercing._ Ele falou ignorando o resto das coisas que eu tinha dito.

–É sexy._ Eu corei na hora que disse isso. Não sei por que._ Ele se aproximou e mordeu os meus lábios inferiores.

– Que fofo Luka. Você ainda cora com minhas provocações mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

– Não tem tanto tempo assim._ falei.

– Quase um mês. E eu já te amo como se nós conhecemos a uma eternidade.

– Eu também.

– Eu também o quê?_ perguntou.

– Eu também te amo a mais que uma eternidade.


	11. Chapter 11

–Você em casa na hora do almoço! Será que eu estou vendo direito?_ disse o meu pai puxando as minhas bochechas. E sorrindo como se estivesse contado a melhor piada do mundo.

– Não tem graça._ eu falei jogando minha mochila no sofá.

– O que aconteceu com o seu amiguinho?_ ela fez aspas bem grande com os dedos.

– Ele tinha um compromisso.

– Mais importante que você?

– Pai...você quer parar de ficar me fazendo estas perguntas._ disse.

– O que tem de mais em perguntar se eu quero saber. Além do mais eu quero me manter informada sobre quem o meu filho estar andando.

– E eu já não falei?

– Por falar em coisas que você não me conta. Quando que você vai trazer o Gui para almoçar com a gente? Por que até hoje tudo que eu sei dele é o nome.

– Não sei. Digamos que ele ainda estar se recuperando do seu trauma de almoço em família.

– O quê? Que trauma?

– Não é nada deixa pra lá._ Eu falei.

– E você acha que eu vou deixar você sair dessa sala sem terminar de mim dizer a noticia? Que tipo de jornalista eu seria?

– Ah pai vamos deixar essa passar._ falei. Mas eu já sabia que ela não ia me deixar em paz enquanto eu não dissesse.

– De forma alguma senta ai e me conta.

Contei a ela sobre tudo que tinha acontecido ontem. Sobre o beijo e a reação dos pais dele em relação a isso. O meu pai apesar de ser um jornalista não esta acostumado com a realidade. Por que ela acredita que todo mundo tem a mente aberta para as coisas do mundo como ela. Que todo mundo caminha sem preconceito nas ruas. As vezes acho ela doida por pensar assim.

– Que tipo de pais são esses que não apoiam o filho em suas escolhas?_ ela se levantou do sofá preste a fazer um discurso._ Eu não entendo... que tipo de família é essa? Nós precisamos ir falar com eles.

– Pai você andou passando da dose diária de álcool? O Gui já é um adulto ele não precisa que a gente vá conversar com os pais deles. E em quê ia ajudar se fossemos até lá? As coisas iriam continuar as mesmas._ falei.

– Mas meu filho ele deve estar se sentindo muito mal por isso. Os pais deles não o aceitam do jeito que é._ ela falou.

– Sim ele estar muito mal. Mas ele estar superando pai. Não é preciso que a gente faça nada há não ser estar com ele em suas decisões. Ele me disse uma vez que coisas assim sempre vão acontecer e cabe a nós enfrentamos ou não.

– Eu preciso conhecer o Gui. Falar com ele. Ligue para ele e marque um jantar aqui em casa._ ordenou.

– Ok eu vou falar com ele. Agora se ele não quiser vi não me culpe.

Eu estava sonhando com alguém chorando. E me culpado por algo que eu não me lembrava de ter feito. Quando o meu celular tocou me impedindo de ver o que ia acontecer depois

– Oi._ falei.

– Diga oi amor._ Gui falou.

– Que besteira eu não vou dizer isto._ falei.

– Então eu não te conto a novidade.

– Eu não me importo que tem a novidade é você mesmo.

– Vamos pequeno diga._ ele falou.

– Gui você quer me dizer logo.

– Que chatice Charlie cadê aquele cara fofo de ontem? Mas já que é assim eu vou dizer mesmo não merecendo.

– Diz então.

– Eu conseguir um novo emprego.

– Nossa amor que bom!

– Ah você disse a palavra.

– Mas tão rápido como você conseguiu?_ ignorei o comentário dele.

– Um daqueles engravatados chatos que estavam naquela convenção que eu te levei me contratou. Eu contei todo o caso para ele exceto pelas as partes que nos tocam e ele falou que o meu pai era louco por demitir um engenheiro tão bom quanto eu.

– Um engenheiro recém formado você quis dizer._ falei.

– Mas eu tenho uma experiência de um ano e isso conta bastante além do estagio.

– Eu sei. Poxa vida eu estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido.

– Quer vir comemorar?_ ele perguntou.

– Eu adoraria. Mas amanhã eu tenho aula.

– Que chato em Charlie eu não vejo a hora de você se formar logo para a gente sair a hora que eu quiser.

– Eu também não vejo a hora disso acontecer. Mas quando você vai começar?

– Semana que vem. Ele me deu essa semana para resolver aquela coisa chata de demissão e tal.

– Ah... então essa é a nossa ultima semana juntos.

– Mas é claro que não. Nós ainda vamos continuar juntos._ ele falou. _ Vamos ter os finais de semana e as noites quando nenhum de nós estivermos muito cansados.

– Eu quero que isso dê certo._ falei.

– Vai dar eu sei. E quanto a você o que vamos fazer as ameaças.

– Acho que nada porque eles já pararam com isso. E tem outra falta apenas duas semanas para as aulas acabarem.

– Você tem certeza?

– Mas é claro Gui não precisa se preocupar. Eu só vou sentir falta de ver essa cabeleira negra junto ao carro vermelho. Uma das cem maravilhas do mundo.

– Acho que nós dois estamos virando um chiclete com essa melação toda._ ele falou.

– Verdade. Você e seus doces.

– Eu vou te deixar dormir agora. Por que eu sei que você estava dormindo.

– É eu estava. Mas eu esqueci de falar.

– Que me ama?

– Não, que o meu pai te convidou para jantar aqui em casa. Mas eu falei com ela que você não ia querer vim.

– Mas é claro que vou. Eu sempre quis conhecer o seu pai. Que dia amanhã?

– Não sei. Estamos a combinar.

– Marque para o mais rápido possível. Eu quero conhecer o pai do meu bebê.

– Ah quanta besteira que eu tenho que ouvir._ falei.

– Até amanhã. Marque para amanhã.

– Ok.

Depois de mais algumas baboseiras que Gui falou enfim desliguei o telefone. E tentei voltar a dormi mas comecei a pensar em Daniel. Faz tanto tempo que não falo com ele que me deu até saudade. Mas ainda tenho duvidas de quando será uma boa hora para dizer a ele sobre tudo que aconteceu nesse tempo em que não nos falamos. Não sei como ele vai reagir. Por que a ultima vez que falei com ele foi tudo tão estranho. Ele nunca abre o jogo como se a gente não se conhecesse pela vida toda. Mas agora eu sei que preciso dizer a ele embora ele não tenha confirmado o seu interesse por mim além do carnal. Eu sei que me esconde algo todas aquelas lagrimas não foram por puro capricho. Estar decidido falarei com ele amanhã por que agora estou com preguiça demais até para mexer a boca.

_Boa noite. _

Pensei em dois um para meu amigo e um para o meu amado.


	12. Chapter 12

Depois da escola eu fui direto para a casa de Daniel, sem nem ligar para avisar porque eu sabia que se eu ligasse ele inventaria alguma desculpa para que eu não fosse. Ele estava me evitando desde o dia em que ficamos na casa dele há quase um mês. E isso estava me incomodando tanto. Não se esquece um amigo que se teve pela vida toda.

Toquei a campainha e o próprio Daniel veio me atender. Ele fez uma cara estranha que eu preferi me convencer que foi de surpresa. Ele estava usando uniforme da escola dele, que era bem mais conservadora que a minha blusa branca polo com detalhes azul que dava destaque aos seus músculos bem definidos.

– Oi. - falei abrindo um sorriso.

–Oi. – ele repetiu fazendo um gesto para que eu entrasse.

– O que foi? – perguntou. - Se for sobre aquelas lagrimas naquele dia eu não quero falar sobre isso.

– Não é por isso. Eu sei que a gente não tem andado muito bem desde que eu comecei sair com Gui. E eu não sei porque. Poxa vida nos somos amigos cara. Ou eu pensei que fossemos.

– Acho que você esta fazendo drama Charlie o meu mundo não gira apenas ao redor de você. - ele falou.

– Eu não disse isso. – falei um pouco sem graça por ele ter dito isso.

– Eu precisava de um tempo para limpar a minha mente. E garanto que você também não tinha tempo para mim ficando com esse _Gui_ o tempo todo. – ele deu ênfase na palavra Gui.

– Então estamos bem? – perguntei.

– Claro Charlie nós não somos mais crianças. Você sempre será o meu melhor amigo e eu vou estar aqui quando precisar. – ele falou com a voz triste. – Não é para isso que os amigos servem?

– Não só para isso. – eu dei um sorriso e cutuquei ele com o cotovelo. Estávamos sentados no sofá da sala. Daniel segurou os meus punhos, eu olhei para ele e viajei no seu profundo olhar inexpressível ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo na testa.

– Mas agora você pertence a ele. – falou. - Não se brinca com o brinquedinho dos outros.

– Não fale dessa forma. Eu não sou brinquedo de ninguém.- eu disse voltando para a posição que eu estava antes.

– Me desculpe, pensei alto.

– Ok eu não vim aqui para brigar com você outra vez.

Depois de um silêncio torturante finalmente eu o quebrei.

– Então é isso, eu vou indo. – falei.

– Como assim você vai indo? Não foi você quem disse que estamos nos afastando que estamos cada vez mais distantes? Como você quer que eu fique bem com você se estar me deixando para trás!

– E o que você quer fazer?- perguntei.

– Passe a tarde comigo.

Foi o que eu fiz passei a tarde toda com o Daniel. Depois que almoçamos jogamos algumas partidas de videogame e depois fomos a uma praça para skatistas que tinha perto da casa dele. Eu não sei ficar de pé naquele troço nem por um segundo mais Daniel é um ótimo skatista já tentou me ensinar varias vezes mais equilíbrio não é o meu forte. Ficamos lá um pouco e depois voltei para casa. Daniel me prometeu que pararia de mim ignorar e que continuaríamos como sempre fomos, amigos. Mas eu sei quando ele mente. Resolvi concordar para não iniciar um discursão.

O meu pai estava todo animadinho em relação ao jantar com o Gui hoje. Estávamos falando disso desde terça feira quando contei a ela que Gui adorou a ideia de vir. Ela comprou tanta comida que parecia mais que ia alimentar um batalhão e não apenas um cara magricela. Ela fez questão de mandar o meu irmão passar o final de semana com o meu pai. Segundo ela ficaríamos mais a vontade. Quanta baboseira eu disse a ela que mais parecia que o namorado era dela. Era riu e disse que era como se fosse. Acabamos marcando o jantar para o sábado porque o Gui estava cheio de problemas para resolver em relação ao novo emprego. Eu tinha que escutar meu pai me enchendo de um lado e Gui de outro sobre o quanto estavam animados. Qual era o problema daqueles dois? Sinceramente ficar tão agitados por um jantar.

Ouvimos a campainha meu pai estava na cozinha arrumando a mesa. E eu estava no sofá, e ela olhou para mim como quem se pergunta "quem será?". Respondi com o olhar que quis dizer "deve ser o entregador de pizza". Gui estava com um buquê de variadas flores na o, achei um exagero. Acompanhado do seu longo cabelo preto amarrado em um coque mal feito estava tão bonitinho poxa vida. A roupa, blusa polo branca, calça preta e um all star também preto. Ai tão lindo o meu Gui.

– Oi. - fiz um gesto para que ele entrasse. Eu estava tranquilo, agora me sinto em meio há um turbilhão de emoções confusas.

– Oi. – ele me cumprimentou com um abraço.

– Isso é serio?- perguntei. Gui apenas deu um daqueles sorrisos sexy e irritante.

– Boa noite Gui!- meu pai veio ate a sala.- Eu e Charlie estávamos ansiosíssimos pela sua chegada.

– Eu fico honrado, senhor Carlos.- Meu Deus para quê tanta formalidade? Era apenas o meu pai.

– Me chame apenas de Carlos, por favor.

– Estou me sentindo tão estranho.

– Você estar estranho. - falei para ele. Vem aqui e me dê um beijo descente onde já se viu me cumprimentar com um abraço. – Gui estava sentado em uma distância segura de mim. Ele se aproximou e me deu um selinho eu segurei o seu pescoço e lhe dei um beijo de língua.

– Meninos esperem o jantar. – meu pai nos interrompeu. E ai eu vir uma coisa que nunca imaginei ver na vida, pisquei os olhos umas três vezes para ter certeza do que eu estava vendo, Gui corado, tão fofo. Ele abaixou a cabeça sem graça.

– Me desculpe, senhor.

–Não me chame de senhora. E não se preocupe com isso. Nada mais normal do que um casal se beijar.- ele falou sorrindo. – Venha o jantar já esta pronto.

– Você estar estranhamente fofo. - falei.

Depois do jantar, meu pai e Gui se descobriram melhores amigos. Ficaram por horas falando de mim como se eu nem estivesse lá. "O Charlie adora fazer um charminho para conseguir as coisas" dizia o meu pai. E Gui concordava dando exemplos. Fiquei feliz por enfim eles acabarem com aquela formalidade toda que não fazia o estilo de nenhum dos dois. Mas eles deviam arrumar um assunto que não tivesse relação a mim.

– E como vocês se conheceram?- perguntou meu pai. – Charlie não me conta nada direito.

– Ah foi um dia engraçado. Pequei o metrô apenas para sair um pouco da rotina. Entrei e sentei do lado do garoto anti social ouvindo rock numa altura ele nem se quer olhou para mim. Observei ele um pouco e quando a musica acabou o cutuquei para avisar sobre o volume alto. Ele me olhou com uma cara tão fofa, me apaixonei na hora. Depois ele quis começar uma briga. Porque ele é meio marrentinho. – Meu pai balançou a cabeça concordando com ele. – Brigamos e depois eu o beijei. – Eu pensei que ele iria pular essa parte mas não ele tinha que contar.

– Serio? Você beijou ele assim de repente? – ele pareceu surpresa.

– Foi. Eu sei que talvez eu não devesse que violei o espaço dele ou algo assim. Mas eu não podia deixar passar aquele momento, se eu não o tivesse beijado talvez eu não estaria aqui hoje. Charlie me pareceu não querer continuar uma conversa. – ele olhou para mim como se esperasse que eu concordasse.

– E qual foi a sua reação Charlie? Conhecendo-te como conheço com certeza tentou se esconder. – meu pai falou.

– Foi tão estranho, eu me senti tão confuso. Pensei" como assim um cara me beijou em publico o que as pessoas vão pensar? O que elas vão falar". Me escondi atrás do capuz da minha blusa de frio fechei os olhos, tentei pensar em outra coisa. Eu o odiei por aquilo.

– Poxa foi um começo difícil. – ele falou.

– Sim. – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu tenho os meus próprios preconceitos. – falei.

– Mas agora estamos bem. Acho que não seria legal se fosse tudo fácil. Eu o amei ainda mais ao tentar conquista-lo. – Gui falou.

– E vejo que conseguiu. – meu pa olhou em direção as nossas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas. A minha mão estava suando frio meu coração estava em uma explosão de sentimentos confusos.

Assim a conversa continuou por mais algumas horas e depois terminou com um convite eterno do meu pai de que Gui poderia vim sempre que quisesse. Por que ela adorou ele, que eu não poderia ter conhecido uma pessoa melhor. Meu pai estava tentando me vender ao Gui. Tipo "quando você quiser levar ele para morar com você tudo certo eu confio em você". O meu pai sabia fazer perguntas na hora certa e fiquei feliz por ele ter resolvido deixar o assunto sobre os pais dele para outro dia. Ele nos deixou sozinhos para que nós despedíssemos.

– Gostei do seu pai. Eu queria que meus pais fossem assim.

– Ele também gostou de você. – falei. Deixei com que a conversa terminasse e ficamos um pouco em silêncio olhando um para o outro. Foi Gui que o quebrou.

– O que foi pequeno? Estar com uma carinha triste. – falou passando o dedo pelo meu rosto.

– Me sinto mal- fiz uma pausa longa, mas, Gui esperou que eu continuasse. – Por ter agindo feito um idiota com você quando te conheci. Não sei como você me suportou com toda aquela chatice.

– Não seja bobo, amor. As suas atitudes são o que você é, eu gosto de você assim. Eu suporto a sua chatice porque eu te amo, assim como você suporta as minhas não é mesmo?- ele falou. Puxei ele para o meu lado e o beijei, Gui retribuiu o beijo, gostoso e quente segurou a minha cintura e me apertava me dando beijos cada vez mais intensos. Um carro passou na rua e buzinou me assustei e isso desfez o nosso beijo.

– Eu te amo. – falei. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

– Não quer ir lá para casa continuar o beijo?

– Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas.

Se restava alguma duvida em mim em relação ao que sentia por ele essa noite serviu para acabar com isso. Eu o amo tanto que meu coração chega a doer. Dormir feliz por saber que ele estava ali me abraçado sempre me sentirei um ursinho de pelúcia perto dele.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma semana se passou desde que houve o jantar com Gui na minha casa. Agora o rapaz não sai mais de lá e a culpa é do senhor meu pai, não estou reclamando eu amo quando ele vai. Mas o problema esta no fato em que Gui e meu pai são como melhores amigos e isso meio que me irrita porque ele chega e começa uma tagarelice com meu pai e nem se quer nota que eu estou na sala também ficam falando de tudo quanto é assunto que se possa imaginar e nem se preocupam em mim incluir na conversar. Ah não ser para reclamar de alguma mania minha. Eu só não saio da sala e deixo os dois sozinhos para que eles fiquem mais a vontade porque vão falar que estou fazendo birra.

– Eu vou ai para te ver. – Gui diz no telefone.

– Você não quis dizer que vai vim aqui para ver o meu pai?

– Se ele estiver ai com certeza eu verei ele. Mas eu quero te beijar fiquei a semana inteira sem te ver. – ele falou.

– Que tal eu ir para a sua casa e ai a gente pode fazer outras coisas além de só beijar.

– Adoro esse seu lado safado. – falou.

Quando cheguei lá Ben estava na cozinha encarando o micro-ondas cheguei por trás e lhe dei um beijo no pescoço ele se virou para mim e me beijou.

– Pizza ?- perguntei

– Sim.- Ele respondeu.

– Você não anda comendo direito? Aposto que você come isto todos os dias.

– As vezes.

Gui estava me falando sobre o novo emprego dele e de como estava adorado que lá ele mesmo podia tomar as rédeas das próprias ideias. Quando ouvimos a porta se abrir e assim apareceu uma mulher, linda loira e extremamente sexy não que eu tenha me sentindo atraído por ela e nem nada do tipo, mas realmente ela era linda. A moça jogou as malas no chão, bolsa e tudo tirou o salto. Passou por mim que estava sentado no sofá sem se quer me dirigir o olhar e foi direto ate Gui que estava sentado em uma poltrona de frente para mim. E o que ela fez? Ela o beijou. E o que aquele idiota fez? Ele deixou, ainda pior ele retribui o beijo. Tudo como se eu não estivesse lá. Quando os dois pararam de se beijar. A loira olhou para mim e fez uma cara deboche.

– Quem é esse ai? – perguntou ela .- O seu novo brinquedinho? – Gui a fuzilou com os olhos.

– Esse é o Luka meu namorado. – ele falou se mexendo um pouco para que ela saísse do seu colo.

– Ah sei como o Victor? – ela enfim saiu do colo dele.

– Não como, o Luka. – ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim ele ia me tocar mais tirei as suas mão de mim antes que pudesse.

– Eu te deixo sozinho um pouquinho e você arruma uma criança para cuidar. – ela falou olhando par mim. Eu queria chorar claro, mas não fiz, não na frente dessa cobra.

– Cala a boca Daiane! – Ben gritou. A loira se assustou e parou enfim de me encarar.

– Não precisa gritar eu estou perto de você. – ela falou. – Eu vou deixar você sozinho com o seu bebê.

Ela saiu. Gui me olhou com a cara mais estupida que podia eu estava com tanta raiva que nem conseguia olhar para ele.

– Luka – começou. – Não tome conclusões precipitada essa é Daiane a amiga que eu te falei que mora comigo. Não leve a serio nada do que ela diz por que ela só diz para me irritar e irritar você.

– Uhumm? – falei. - Ela também te beija e você retribui só para me irritar?

– AH isso... – ele alisou os cabelos abaixando a cabeça.

– Não se atreva a tentar inventar uma desculpa. – me levantei ele segurou a minha mão.

– Me deixa explicar. – ele falou.

– Explicar o quê? Eu vi e tem mais duas palavras que não saem da minha cabeça, Victor e brinquedinho. Muito engraço Guilherme. Mas eu também não quero ouvir sobre isso.

– Luka. Me escute.

– Eu não quero. – ele me abraçou. Tive que conter minhas lagrimas. – Por favor Luka me deixa só para eu poder pensar um pouco - Ele me soltou e gritou um eu te amo da porta.

– Eu também te amo. - sussurrei.

Cheguei em casa e tudo que eu pode fazer foi me atirar na cama e desabar a chorar. Tudo aquilo foi tão horrível, depois de tudo que dissemos um ao outro foi como se meu castelo de areia estivesse sido derrubado por um maremoto terrível que não desfez apenas o meu castelo de areia mais me desfez por completo. Eu nem sei o que me deixa mais triste se foi aquele beijo ou se foi as palavras que aquela mulher disse. Como se tudo aquilo não se passasse de brincadeira como se tudo fosse ensaiado.

– O que foi Luka? – o meu pai entrou em meu quarto e me abraçou. Eu não conseguir falar apenas continuei a chorar. Ele continuou ali comigo sem dizer mais nada ate que as lagrimas pararam de escorrer e eu adormeci.

Acordei mas me mantive de olhos fechados queria de que alguma forma aquilo tudo não estivesse passado de um sonho ou alguma brincadeira de mau gosto não sei ao certo. Mas tive certeza de que era realidade quando abrir os olhos e vi Noah sentado de frente para mim me olhando como um espectador que vai ao teatro para ver uma peça pela segunda vez e não se surpreende quando as personagens fazem as descobertas importantes , mas fica ali a admirar. Olhei para ele por um tempo mas não consegui me manter com o olhar firme pois as lagrimas voltaram de repente. Eu as sequei com pressa tentando impedir que elas saíssem.

– Tudo bem você pode chorar. – ele falou.

– Fica aqui comigo.- falei em meio as lagrimas.

– Eu sempre estive. – ele disse se deitando ao eu lado e me envolvendo em seus braços isso me fez me senti um pouco melhor. Continuei a chorar por um longo tempo Noah estava alisando os meus cabelos eu quanto eu chora sem pudor algum era o meu momento de não pensar.

– Luka você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? Isso ajuda.

– Não. – falei em meio há correntezas de lagrimas..

– Diga isso vai te ajudar.

Depois de um tempo conseguir contar para ele em meio há soluços tudo que tinha acontecido. Eu fiquei feliz por ele não dizer " eu te avisei" ao invés disso ele me fez uma pergunta.

– E mesmo depois disso você ainda acha que ama aquele cara?

– Eu tenho certeza que sim, porque se eu não amasse o meu coração não estaria doendo tanto.

– Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber. – ele falou e pois se a continuar a alisar os meus cabelos ate que eu dormisse de novo.


	14. Chapter 14

– Oi Gui eu já estou começando a ficar com dó de você, vindo aqui todos os dias mesmo tendo que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar. Você deve estar cansado.

– Não muito.

– Entre. O Luka não esta ele foi na casa de um amigo dele.- o pai de Luka falou dando passagem para mim passar.

Realmente eu estou cansado de vir aqui todos os dias para tentar falar com ele. Luka não fala comigo desde aquele dia na minha casa e isso faz duas semanas. Eu não pensei que ele conseguiria ficar tanto tempo longe de mim. Mas ele se mostrou um verdadeiro obstinado a me ignorar, se ao menos ele dissesse que não quer mais nada comigo que não quer que eu venha mais a sua casa ou que nunca mais quer me ver, eu sofreria eu choraria e ate morreria, mas eu o deixaria em paz. Mas ele não faz isso apenas me ignora e isso me faz ter esperanças. Por que ele não me deixa explicar?

– Meu querido você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. Mas você não acha que isso esta fazendo mal para os dois?

– Sim eu acho. Mas eu só queria que ele me ouvisse. Talvez para dizer um adeus para sempre. Eu odeio deixar as coisas inacabadas. – falei. O pai de Luka é muito compreensivo eu já contei tudo a ele, toda a minha culpa na historia e ele disse que não iria se intrometer porque não gostaria que alguém fizesse isso se ele estivesse no nosso lugar.

– Eu juro, meu querido que tento faze-lo te ouvir mais ele é tão cabeça dura.

– O senhor pode dar um ultimo recado a ele por mim? – perguntei.

– Não sei se ele vai querer me ouvir mais diga eu direi a ele mesmo que não queira.

– Prometo que eu nunca mais irei incomoda-lo, vindo aqui.

– Nunca me incomodou.

– Diga a ele que... - comecei a falar mais a minha voz falhou e meus olhos começaram a encher de agua eu não queria chorar então eu me segurei. – esquece não diga nada a ele. Eu vou indo embora. Talvez ele só queira isso. –

– Espere Gui diga o que quer. Acho tão ruim que as coisas entre vocês terminem com palavras inacabadas. – meu coração estava doendo eu não queria me despedi dele eu não queria continuar ali.

– Diga que eu sinto muito. –isso foi tudo que eu consegui dizer antes que as lagrimas começassem a sair. Abrir a porta e dei de cara com ele. Luka quase voltou para trás. Mais eu não fiz nada era de se esperar que eu lhe pegasse a força e lhe desse um beijo, mas eu não estava bem para fazer isso. Eu apenas desviei dele e continuei a andar era minha vez de chorar. Eu havia indo de metrô o que me deixou bravo comigo mesmo por agora ter que ir ate a estação nesse estado ridículo.

Sentei em um dos bancos encostado no canto e coloquei cabeça entre as penas puxei o capuz da minha blusa e cobri meu rosto, não sei por quanto tempo mais eu poderia aguentar. Eu odeio chorar eu odeio ainda mais chorar na frente dos outros. Mas eu chorei, as lagrimas escorriam sem parar do meu rosto. Fiquei de cabeça abaixada ate que eu não pudesse pensar em nada.

– Não gosto de ver você chorando. – eu não levantei a cabeça mesmo sabendo que era ele. Ao invés disso voltei a chorar. – Eu não gosto que você me ignore. Não gosto que você minta para mim. Não gosto que você beije vadias na minha frente. Eu não gosto de não ouvir a sua voz no telefone. Eu não gosto de ficar longe de você. Eu odeio que estejamos passando por isso. Mas talvez seja melhor assim.

– Gui eu... te amo. Essa coisas que aconteceram enquanto tivemos juntos me fez perceber que talvez seja melhor a gente não ficar juntos. Isso nunca iria dar certo. Um cara rico, formado, independente com um cara pobre no ensino médio. - eu levantei a cabeça mais não olhei para ele.

– Eu não acredito que você se deu o trabalho de vir aqui pra me dizer isso. – falei. Que coisa mais ridícula por que você não me diz que você se cansou de mim. Que não me quer mais ou algo desse tipo. Não diga que é por nossa diferença de classe social. Esta me ofendendo Luka. Como você pode dizer que me ama se não sabe nem inventar um desculpa plausível para decretar o fim? Se você quer assim que seja mais não invente desculpas desse tipo. – eu não estava gritando com ele apesar da minha vontade tinha pessoas há nossa volta mais elas não os davam a menor atenção.

– Por que você esta virando a mesa? Se foi você que beijou a garota? Se era você que estava brincando comigo?- olhei para ele e os olhos dele se encheram de lagrimas.

– Nada que eu fizer vai apagar aquele beijo. Mas entenda uma coisa foi só um beijo a gente sempre se cumprimentou assim. Ela não sabia que eu estava comprometido ela não disse aquelas coisas por mal. – Luka suspirou. E se levantou pensei que ele estivesse indo embora porem ele se ajoelhou na minha frente virou o meu queixo para ele e me beijou, por um momento foi como se estivéssemos bem de novo mas tudo acabou rápido e caos se fez presente de novo. Nós dois estávamos chorando ficamos a nos olhar por um tempo. Eu passei a mão em seu rosto ele segurou a minha mão antes que eu pudesse fazer de novo.

– Eu te amo. – ele falou e se levantou eu me levantei junto dele.- Mas eu acho melhor a gente dar um tempo. – eu apenas o abracei. Senti o cheiro dele me fez me sentir um pouco melhor apertei ele um pouco mais.

– Eu te dou o tempo que quiser contando que você volte para mim pequeno. – ele desfez o nosso abraço e se foi.

Nunca imaginei que a nossa historia iria acabar bem onde começou. Mas foi assim. Dizemos adeus tão rápido como da mesma forma que dissemos oi. Mas eu não quero que seja assim não quero que tenha um fim. Pareço bobo dizendo isso mais preciso conhecer Luka de novo e dessa vez tem que ser diferente sem beijos roubados no metrô. Sem beijos roubados em lugar nenhum. Voltei a sentar no banco e fiquei por horas indo e voltando de estação a estação de um lado para o outro.


End file.
